Zone based virtualization offers the ability to share a system amongst many users in a resource efficient way. Methods of zone based virtualization in which a distinct virtual environment is used in each non-global zone are increasingly prevalent. If a distinct virtual environment in a customer non-global zone becomes non-functional the user may not be able to access the non-global zone remotely. Users may create back-up media to use to restore the virtual environment, and may be able to instruct the host system to restore the virtual environment within a non-global zone using the back-up media. Back-up media may include an image of the state of the virtual environment. Users may use a shared data structure to store the back-up media in a location accessible to the host system. Users may not want their back-up media to be accessible to other users of the system.